Comment sauver une vie
by Eimi Asaba
Summary: - Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, Lucy -. Cette nuit-là, Lucy l'avait passée en pleurant en silence. Elle réalisa que sa réelle motivation, à trouver les autres, n'était pas que pour l'amitié et se réunir à nouveau. Elle cherchait une rédemption. Elle cherchait à se prouver que tout ce qui s'est déroulé n'était pas de sa faute.


« Lucy, il me semble que ta main soit blessée depuis longtemps déjà. L'as-tu bien soignée ? »

L'interpellée qui balayait tranquillement, cesse tout mouvement et commence à masser frénétiquement la main en question. Sur sa main droite, est attaché depuis bien longtemps un bandage enroulé fermement tout autour. Ce pansement ne l'a pas quitté voilà presque trois ans. Elle rassure la vieille dame en lui assurant que ce n'est qu'une vilaine brûlure. Mais ce qui se cache sous est plus douloureux que n'importe quelle brûlure du monde car elle renferme des souvenirs et ça, ça prend plus de temps à guérir. Sous cette bande, y est encrée sa marque de la guilde.

Sa marque de Fairy Tail. Elle est toujours présente, même si l'aventure est désormais terminée. Et elle y restera toute la vie. Après la dissolution de la guilde, Lucy tentait tant bien que mal de faire comme si la marque n'était pas là, mais la tentation pris le dessus et la hantait. À maintes reprises elle s'était grattée jusqu'au sang pour dissimuler le tatouage, mais rien à faire ; elle persistait à rester. Tout d'un coup, le dos de sa paume recommença à lui picoter, alors qu'elle avait cicatrisé depuis un bon moment. En y repensant bien, elle lui démangeait à toutes les fois qu'elle se remémorait ces vieux souvenirs, si clairs, si précis. Si souffrants.

* * *

_Le silence qui règne dans la pièce est trop long, trop lourd et trop oppressant. Personne n'ose le briser. Tous préfèrent se taire plutôt que de faire face à la vérité. Ils ont le regard vide et sans vie. Sans s'y attendre, quelqu'un pénètre sauvagement à l'intérieur, visiblement contrarié : il s'agit de Natsu, qui a le visage en piteux état et une expression haineuse. Ignorant les autres, il s'assoit sur un banc libre aux côtés de Lucy et croise froidement les bras. Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil au tableau où y est habituellement affiché différentes missions et se résigne quand il voit qu'il n'y en a aucune et qu'il n'y en aura plus. Bon nombre de personnes l'imite et dévisage Natsu par la suite, toujours dans le silence le plus complet._

_« Natsu, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ? lui demande doucement Happy en lui tapotant le bras._

_- Rien de bien grave, t'inquiètes, lui rassure-t-il._

_- C'est pas en faisant des conneries que tout s'arrangera. »_

_Suite à la remarque, Natsu se lève en renversant la table devant lui. Ses poings sont maintenant en feu et il scrute la pièce pour trouver qui lui a émis ce commentaire. Même si il savait très bien qui avait parlé. Il finit par trouver Grey, adossé contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément pendant de longues secondes. Erza leur cria d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas le moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait porté attention à ce qu'elle avait dit. Les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre, beaucoup plus violement qu'à leur habitude. Généralement, ils se battaient pour déterminer qui était le plus fort, maintenant, ils se battaient jusqu'au dernier debout. Lucy, ne pouvant plus voir son ami se déchaîner de la sorte, vint pour stopper Natsu, pour son bien ainsi que celui de tous. Mais dans son élan pour le calmer, Lucy fut frappée de plein fouet et fut projeter directement sur le sol. Elle était toujours consciente certes, mais avait peine à se relever. Les adversaires cessèrent leur combat pour jeter un léger coup d'œil à ce qui venait de se passer. Mirajane se rua vers la blessée, sanglotant, enragée._

_« Natsu, sort d'ici », murmura-t-elle presque inaudible._

_Le visé ne réagit pas. Ses poings étaient toujours en feu. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Ses flammes se dissipèrent, pour finalement disparaitre. Mais ses mains étaient toujours fermement serrées. Il resta silencieux, absent._

_« Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp ! » cria-t-elle à présent._

_Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et quitta l'endroit aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré. Happy vint le rejoindre, mais Natsu lui dit de le laisser seul et d'attendre, qu'il reviendra. Happy se résigna et retourna s'asseoir, triste que son meilleur ami ne veuille pas lui parler._

_Après cet incident, Natsu n'est plus jamais revenu à la guilde. Il fut le premier à abandonner. Alors qu'il était habituellement, le plus fort d'entre tous._

* * *

Lucy remercia gracieusement la vieille dame et partit au plus vite. Comme elle n'était plus dans une guilde, ou plutôt, comme elle ne voulait plus faire partie d'une, elle se contentait de faire divers petits boulots pour des gens normaux, question de payer son loyer. Quatre ans plus tôt elle a déménagé dans un appartement moins luxueux, car étant donné qu'elle ne possède pas d'autres formations que celle de mage, elle ne peut pas avoir de bon salaire, et ainsi payer un fort loyer. Quitter ce logement fut pénible, car ça prouvait définitivement que sa vie de mage de Fairy Tail était chose du passé et qu'elle ne fera plus marche arrière. Elle pratique toujours la magie, très peu cependant. Virgo, Loki et Capricorn passe souvent la porte sans son accord pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles, si elle va bien, si elle a besoin de quelque chose en particulier. Lucy a décidé de ne plus dépendre des autres, de se débrouiller seule parce que de toute façon, elle l'est vraiment aujourd'hui. Elle avait bien songé à retrouver ses camarades, et ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais essayé. Elle avait entendu par certaines rumeurs que Cana a déménagé à Seven. Ce n'était, bien entendu, que de vagues informations, mais c'était la seule piste sur quiquonque de la guilde qu'elle possédait. Toutes les fois qu'elle voulait s'informer sur son meilleur ami, Natsu, c'était presque comme si les gens évitaient le sujet. Elle finit par lâcher prise, qu'il ne voudrait peut-être même plus lui parler. Elle partit donc vers le pays Seven, sans même se questionner deux fois, sans même hésiter. Elle voulait simplement, retrouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Son périple a duré un an et huit jours, très précisément. Après son voyage dans le pays voisin du royaume de Fiore, elle a immédiatement commencé ses recherches. Qui fut vaine pendant plusieurs mois. Lucy se sentait extrêmement stupide d'être partie sur un coup de tête avant même de vérifier si on ne l'avait pas trompée.

Et un jour, elle l'aperçue.

Sur le coup, elle ne l'avait pas bien remarqué. Tant elle avait changé, en à peine deux ans. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés avaient été coupés aux épaules, sa peau avait beaucoup bronzée et elle avait bien maigri. Elle la reconnue seulement quand elle avait commencé à parler. Elle fut projetée violemment hors d'un bar au beau milieu de la journée grogna des jurons alors qu'elle était encore évêché parterre et cracha devant la porte en se levant. Lucy hésitait à lui faire signe de sa présence. Mais d'un autre côté, quand aurait-elle une autre chance pareille ? C'était le temps ou jamais de réparer les erreurs commises il y a de cela pas si longtemps.

Quand elle l'appela, Cana fut hésitante. Pas parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnue, plutôt parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que son ancienne amie fichait ici. Les deux femmes se saluèrent poliment, même trop pour deux personnes qui avaient été si proches. Lucy se jeta à l'eau. Expliquant à Cana combien elle l'avait cherchée, combien elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, combien elle était désolée, tellement désolée.

Cana s'excusa également. Elle s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir réaliser le souhait de cette dernière. Elle lui conseilla d'oublier ce qui s'est passé cette année-là et de passer à autre chose. De cette manière, ce serait moins douloureux pour elle. Qu'elle comme les autres sans doute, avaient tourné la page alors que Lucy restait figée sur la même depuis trop longtemps. Cana se tourna, faisant virevolter ses cheveux maintenant courts au vent. Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta. Toujours dos à Lucy, elle marmonna de faibles paroles, aussi douces et subtiles que le vent lui-même, pour masquer sa voix tremblante :

_« Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, Lucy. » _

Cette nuit-là, Lucy l'avait passée en pleurant en silence. Elle réalisa que sa réelle motivation, à trouver les autres, n'était pas que pour l'amitié et se réunir à nouveau. Elle cherchait une rédemption. Elle cherchait à se prouver que tout ce qui s'est déroulé n'était pas de sa faute, elle aurait tellement voulue y croire. Elle voulait le prouver autant aux autres qu'à elle-même. Se racheter d'avoir détruit sa seule et unique famille.

* * *

_L'ambiance à la guilde est dorénavant tendue. Plus personne ne se parle. Depuis la mésaventure avec Natsu, d'autres sont partis, ne pouvant plus vivre avec cette tension permanente, ces regards amers. Fairy Tail n'est définitivement plus comme avant et ne le sera sans doute plus jamais. Voilà deux semaines depuis le départ de Salamander. Nul ne sait où il se trouve et personne n'a rien tenté pour le retrouver. Ce ne sont plus de leurs affaires, de toute façon. Happy est, évidemment, partit à sa recherche quelques jours après le départ de son meilleur ami et n'est pas revenu lui non plus. La seule source de bonne humeur les avait quittés. Lucy presse son bras, qui est brunis par la marque que Natsu lui a laissée. Elle lui fait aussi mal que la journée même où elle l'a reçue. Elle donnerait tout pour que Natsu lui revienne. Elle donnerait tout pour le revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Qu'il essuierait ses larmes et lui dirait, le sourire aux lèvres « Je suis là, maintenant »._

_Tout va de mal en pis. Levy aussi est partie. Créant la fureur de Jet et Droy qui pleuraient comme de vrais gamins, refusant de la laisser partir. Ces paroles ne l'avaient pas plus touché que ça. Elle est partie sans ne rien dire à personne, sans leur donner un signe. Gajeel était d'une humeur massacrante quand il réalisa le départ de cette dernière. À peine un jour suite au départ de Levy, il avait quitté, pour la rejoindre. Leur départ créa une sorte de réaction en chaîne et en l'espace d'un mois, il restait à peine de quoi faire une équipe. La dégradation de la guilde fut tellement rapide, que c'était presque comme si elle n'avait duré que quelques heures. La pièce est silencieuse, pour la énième fois. Lucy est assise près du bar où Mirajane lave un verre qui était déjà parfaitement propre. Elles ont les yeux éteints_

_. Les deux survivantes de Fairy Tail._

_« Il ne reste vraiment que nous deux, ici ? », chuchota Lucy._

_Mirajane prise de surprise, laissa tomber son verre sur le sol, qui éclata en mille morceaux. Elle se pencha pour ramasser les débris et Lucy la rejoignit. Elles commencèrent à prendre les résidus puis Mirajane stoppa brusquement et plaça ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle pleurait. Elle finit par déplacer ses mains vers son visage, pour cacher ses yeux larmoyants._

_« J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner moi aussi Lucy. D'avoir été si lâche, ce jour-là._

_Mira…Jane…, articula difficilement Lucy. »_

_Mirajane sortit en courant, hors de cette pièce fantôme. Lucy était maintenant seule. Le seul et unique membre restant de la plus forte guilde. Comment tout a pu se détruire si vite ? Comment ça a pu tout bonnement se passer. À eux._

_Dans la pénombre de cette nuit si froide, Lucy invoqua Loki pour probablement une des dernières fois. Elle ne voulait pas être toute seule, dans cet espace sans vie. Elle scrutait les environs pour garder un souvenir très précis, pour n'oublier aucun détail. Elle serra la main à Loki. Elle était extrêmement chaude pour une main d'esprit céleste. Elle resserra son étreinte, encore et encore et ferma les yeux. Comme si en les rouvrant, elle retrouverait tout le monde à leur état habituel, ici, avec elle. La déception ne fut que plus grande lorsqu'elle comprit que tout ça était bien réel et que ce n'est pas qu'en le souhaitant qu'on peut tout arranger. Loki la prit dans ses bras. Lucy s'y blottit pour pleurer. Ce qui était chose courante, depuis ces quelques mois. Ils restèrent ainsi peut-être jusqu'au matin, le temps n'avait plus d'importance, de toute manière._

* * *

Lucy se promène dans la rue, en direction de la bibliothèque. Pour trouver un roman qui lui changerait les idées. Elle n'a pas écrit une seule histoire depuis les événements d'il y a cinq ans. Simplement parce que l'inspiration n'y est plus. Elle écrit toujours par contre, elle demande l'aide de ses parents qui sont au ciel. Elle leur demande de leur donner de la force, de la protéger, car elle n'a plus personne sur qui se reposer hormis elle-même. Alors elle se réfugie dans différents ouvrages pour éviter de trop penser. Elle a passé peut-être une heure à flâner entre les sections pour en ressortir les mains vides, cette fois. En sortant, elle voit un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Avec sa grande cape noire, le visage toujours aussi sérieux, le sac aux épaules, les cheveux à présent grisonnant.

Gildarts.

Après avoir réalisé qui il était, Lucy remarqua que contrairement à l'époque, les cloches n'ont pas sonnées pour indiquer son retour. Et la ville n'a pas montée ses murs pour lui laisser le passage. Il se contente de marcher, ignorant ce détail vers son lieu de retour, Fairy Tail. Lucy compris que Gildarts ne savait sûrement pas que la guilde n'était plus, puisqu'il était partie en mission quand elle s'est déchirée. Elle s'approche de lui pour le saluer.

« Il y a longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu, Gildarts »

Il la regarde un moment. Il n'a pas l'air de se souvenir d'elle. Il se frotte le front et réfléchit. Il finit tout de même par la distinguer car Lucy n'a pas vraiment changée, tout comme lui, elle a vieilli, c'est tout.

« Ah Lucy c'est toi ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnue sur le moment. Il faut dire qu'en cinq ans tu as bien changée.

Tout comme vous. Je pensais même que jamais vous ne reviendrez.

Pourquoi cela ? »

Elle avait oublié, sur le coup, que Gildarts ignorait tout. Elle lui sourit gentiment, avant de baisser le regard vers le sol.

« Moi qui voulait faire une surprise à tout le monde, étant donné que les cloches n'ont pas sonnées, il faut croire que c'est raté ! »

Lucy serre la machoîre et refuse de le regarder directement. Elle s'efforce de contenir ses émotions. Pourquoi ça devait être elle qui lui dise ? Ils se connaissent à peine. Si ça avait été Natsu ou Cana ou même n'importe qui d'autre, la nouvelle aurait sans doute mieux passée.

« Il n'y a… plus de guilde, dit Lucy trop silencieusement pour qu'on ne l'entende.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a plus de guilde ! hurla-t-elle. Il n'y a plus personne, ils sont tous partis. »

Gildarts la toise un moment. Hésitant à comment réagir. La jeune femme a le regard toujours encré vers le sol. Elle finit néanmoins par relever le tête, sans toutefois l'affronter directement.

« Ils sont tous partis. », murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

L'homme s'avança près d'elle et la prit par les épaules. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre dans une telle situation. Il ne savait pas trop comment réconforter les gens. Il l'obligea toutefois à lui faire face.

« Lucy, que s'est-il passé ? »

* * *

_Lucy respire avec misère tant il y a de la fumée. Ses yeux sont larmoyants et elle tousse beaucoup. Elle tente de voir si les autres vont bien, mais sa vision est brouillée. Près d'elle, elle distingue tout de même Mirajane étendue parterre, inconsciente et blessée. Lucy rampe vers son amie car ses jambes la font trop souffrir pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Une fois à côté d'elle, elle la secoue doucement. Quand elle voit qu'elle n'a pas de réaction, elle la secoue plus vigoureusement et l'interpelle. Mirajane finit par se réveiller en toussant à son tour._

_« Dieu merci tu es vivante ! », se réjouit Lucy._

_Les deux femmes se mettent en position assise en se recouvrant le bas du visage pour éviter de respirer la fumée et inspectent les environs._

_« Où est-ce qu'on est ?_

_Je ne sais pas où exactement, mais d'après moi on est vers le milieu du tunnel », lui répondit Lucy._

_Tout s'était produit tellement vite. Avant même qu'ils ne le réalisent, Fairy Tail s'était fait attaqué. La situation est critique : Le conseil magique a été infiltré et détruit par plusieurs guildes noires alliées. Ces guildes ont fait un attentat à Fairy Tail, pour dissoudre la plus puissante des guildes officielles. En pleine journée, ils sont venus les attaquer en faisant exploser la guilde. Ces événements ressemblaient à ceux avec Phantom Lord, mais en beaucoup plus pire. Ils avaient devant eux des adversaires redoutables, aussi forts que Grimoire Heart, et même encore plus. Dans la panique, les membres ont décidé de se diviser en différents groupes pour contre-attaquer leurs ennemis. Lucy cherchait n'importe qui de son équipe habituelle, mais à priori ils étaient déjà sur le terrain à se battre. Elle entrevit Natsu malgré la foule de gens éparpillés. En les dégageant elle vint le rejoindre._

_« Lucy ! Va-t'en, va rejoindre les autres dans le tunnel », lui ordonna-t-il._

_Elle ne voulait pas fuir. Elle voulait aider ses amis à se battre directement. Elle n'était sans doute pas la plus forte mais elle voulait quand même leur donner un coup de main. Son ami lui réordonna de bouger et de partir, mais elle ne voulait pas bouger, mais Wendy et Charuru l'amenèrent avec elles, qu'elle le désire ou non._

_« Je te fais confiance. » pensa-t-elle._

_Avec ses amies, elle descendit dans le tunnel creusé à l'arrière de la guilde. Ses occupants y étaient principalement composés de filles. Mirajane expliquait le plan d'attaque à partir de cette cachette souterraine. Elles se répartiront en groupe de deux qui partiront dans des directions opposées pour ainsi surprendre leur adversaire. Lucy était angoissée. Est-ce que les autres allaient bien ? Comment s'en sortaient-ils ? Elle finit par se faire une raison et se dire que Fairy Tail ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement. Elle et Mirajane se mirent toutes les deux et allèrent vers leur chemin désigné et commencèrent à courir._

_C'est là qu'une explosion est survenue plus loin, une autre, puis encore une autre. Jusqu'à les atteindre elles._

_Après cet incident, elles se remettent debout et continuèrent d'avancer. L'atmosphère semble plus calme. On n'entend plus de bruit de combat aussi intense qu'il y avait un moment. Combien de temps avaient-elles été inconscientes ? Après une dizaine de minutes elles finirent par atteindre un cul-de-sac. Au-dessus de celui-ci, une porte métallique semblable à un égout y était installée avec une petite échelle pour y monter. Mirajane y monta la première et fit signe à Lucy de venir la rejoindre. Quand Mirajane fut totalement à l'extérieur et Lucy encore au pied de l'échelle, elle entendit des cris, qui étaient ceux de son amie ainsi qu'un bruit électrique. La constellationniste se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour l'aider. Elle avait été électrocutée. À une très forte dose. Elle observe son amie et vérifie si elle respire toujours. En relevant le regard, Lucy assiste à une véritable horreur._

_Tous ses amis, gisant parterre. Elle ne peut distinguer si ils sont morts ou non, mais elle voit qu'ils sont dans un état critique. Elle voit aussi des corps étrangers, appartenant sans doute à la guilde noire. Elle voit Grey avec Jubia tout près respirant à peine et ne bougeant plus. Elle voit Erza à bout de force sur le dos, cherchant son souffle, même une made de rang S aussi puissante qu'Erza a été vaincue. Le pire fut ce qu'il y avait droit devant elle._

_Six membres des guildes noires, alignés les uns à côté des autres, ils portent tous des masques noirs qui ne laissent qu'entrevoir des yeux rouges haineux, meurtriers. Ils tiennent par les cheveux des membres de la guilde. Ils sont faibles, ne réalisent même pas qu'ils sont tenus comme de vulgaires objets. Dans les otages s'y trouvent Macao, Elfman, Bixrow, Bisca et Ever Green. Mais le plus choquant, est que le maître est aussi tenu en otage. Il est tenu par un homme plus élevé comparé aux autres. Même le maître a été vaincu ? C'était à ne rien y comprendre. _

_« Relevez-vous », supplia mentalement Lucy. « Relevez-vous je vous en prie, on ne peut pas perdre comme ça »._

_L'homme tenant Makarof interpella sèchement Lucy._

_« Hey toi là-bas, on dirait que tu es la dernière debout »_

_Lucy ne pipa mot. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en le fixant tel l'insecte qu'il était._

_« Pour la plus puissante guilde, vous me faîte un peu pitié. Moi qui m'attendais à un peu plus de défi…_

_- Tu ne sais rien sur nous ! » lui cria sauvagement Lucy en courant jusqu'à lui._

_Mais elle stoppa net quand simultanément, les hommes sortirent une mince lame et la posèrent sur la jugulaire de leurs otages._

_« Du calme ma jolie, tu ne voudrais pas que tes amis meurent comme ça non ? »_

_Lucy était maintenant folle de rage. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle était la seule restante. Elle devait les sauver, ce n'était pas une option. Elle resta immobile quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Derrière elle, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelée. _

_« Lucy tu peux le faire ! Montre leur de quel bois se chauffe Fairy Tail ! l'encouragea le dragon slayer._

_- Je sais que tu peux le faire, Lucy. » l'encouragea également Mirajane couchée sur le dos._

_Lucy les avait entendu, et comptait bien exécuter leur demande. Elle vint pour prendre une de ses clés, avec énormément de problème cependant. Sa main était tremblante, plus que jamais. Comme si elle était dans un endroit extrêmement froid. Ses clés tintèrent ensemble comme elle n'arrivait pas à en agripper une. Elle respira un bon coup pour se calmer et tenta péniblement de prendre une clé malgré sa main tremblante. Une fois prise, elle se plaça en position d'attaque._

_« Po-porte du… »_

_Sa voix s'était cassée. Pourquoi à un moment pareil ? La pression était trop forte et l'avait fait flanchée. Elle était paralysée par la peur. Elle ne pouvait plus parler ou ne serait-ce bouger, tellement elle avait peur. « Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, les autres reposent sur toi, ils comptent sur toi » se dit-elle._

_C'était déjà trop tard. Tous en même temps, les hommes tranchèrent les gorges de ses amis et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol._

_Le temps s'est immédiatement arrêté. La scène s'était produite au ralenti, comme un mauvais rêve. On pouvait entendre les cris de Mirajane, et plusieurs sanglots provenant des autres. Les plus pénibles à écouter étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute ceux de Natsu. Ils venaient du fin fond de son âme. Lucy pouvait ressentir la honte qu'il ressentait pour lui-même, de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ce désastre. Lucy avait elle aussi les yeux humides. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main pour regarder dans les yeux les hommes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. La tristesse est un sentiment que seuls ceux qui sont forts peuvent ressentir, et elle ne l'était pas._

_Même si ils portaient une cagoule, Lucy pouvait très bien distinguer les grands sourires qu'affichait leur visage. Ils riaient. Ils venaient de tuer des gens innocents, et ils trouvaient ça drôle. Maintenant consumée par la rage, elle se précipita vers eux sans se poser de question, peut-importe si elle pouvait y perdre la vie. À son grand étonnement, Erza eu la même réaction qu'elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait plus de puissance magique, Titania fonça tout droit sur eux prête à les tuer à mains nues s'il le fallait._

_Mais elles avaient bougé un instant trop tard. Elles avaient réagit une fraction de seconde trop tard._

_ Les hommes disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noir, sans laisser aucune trace. Hormis les vies qu'ils avaient prit, sèchement comme si elles ne valaient rien. Seuls leurs corps ensanglantés gisant mollement indiquaient une trace de leur passage._

_Ils étaient morts. Ils étaient morts et c'était de sa faute, parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Parce qu'elle avait été trop lâche pour faire quoi que ce soit._

* * *

Gildarts a dû redemander au moins trois fois à Lucy d'expliquer la situation, tellement il n'en revenait pas. Il s'assied sur un banc non-loin, ne pouvant pas rester debout. Il restait silencieux. Lucy n'osait pas faire un moindre geste de compassion, craignant de celui-ci la rejette. Elle ne le brusquerait pas, après tout, ce n'était pas une nouvelle facile à digérer. Elle lui laisserait le temps qu'il faudra pour lui parler, même si cela signifiait qu'il ne le ferait peut-être plus jamais.

« Cana… elle va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui. Elle va bien. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

- Tant mieux. »

Il se releva, inspira un bon coup et sourit tout en regardant devant lui. Après tout, c'est Gildarts. Hormis pour Cana, elle ne l'a jamais vu faible.

« Est-ce que la guilde est encore sur pied ?

- Elle existe toujours, mais elle doit être en ruine aujourd'hui.

- Alors c'est le moment d'aller vérifier. »

Il lui tendit une main et Lucy l'accepta. Même si sa fille lui avait conseillé d'oublier tout concernant Fairy Tail, la proposition était trop tentante. Sa tête lui criait de ne pas y aller, que ça allait lui faire de la peine plus qu'autre chose. Son cœur lui, lui disait de foncer, car c'était l'endroit qui la rendait la plus heureuse, où elle se sentait vraiment bien. Avec Gildarts, ils se dirigèrent vers la guilde, qui n'était qu'a une vingtaine de minutes de marche. Plus ils s'y approchaient, plus son cœur battait fort, à en devenir insupportable.

Ils finirent par arriver. Le bâtiment était exactement comme le jour où elle l'avait quitté. Il avait vieilli et certaines parties tenaient à peine en place mais c'était comme à l'époque. La grande bannière avec la marque de Fairy Tail était toujours en place, même si elle avait été un peu brûlée. Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit et un poids s'envola soudainement de ses épaules, sans raison particulière.

« Lucy, est-ce que tu sais où ont été enterré les autres ?

- Derrière la guilde », lui répondit Lucy avec la voix cassante, étant donné que le sujet était encore délicat.

En silence, Gildarts se dirigeait à l'endroit que Lucy lui avait indiqué. Était-elle prête à affronter la réalité ? Après cinq ans à l'éviter, était-elle réellement assez forte pour accepter et finalement tourner la page et cesser de se priver de vivre heureuse pour son passé ?

Sûrement pas, elle n'était toujours pas assez forte, elle en était persuadée.

Gildarts l'invita tout de même à venir se recueillir avec lui, mais elle déclina poliment son offre. Il s'éclipsa donc vers le lieu où les tombes étaient. À peine était-il partit qu'il l'invita à nouveau :

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas venir ? », lui dit-il la voix joueuse.

Elle refusa encore une fois son offre, cette fois-ci avec une once d'agacement . Mais il n'était pas à blâmer, il ne voulait que bien faire. Elle se tut un bref instant. Elle aurait cru entendre quelque chose. Elle en était certaine, il y avait bien d'autres sons provenant d'où était le mage. Comme des voix, différentes de celle de l'homme qui y était.

« Impossible », souffla-t-elle.

Elle accouru dans la cours arrière, comme si quelque chose l'avait entraînée. Alors qu'à peine un moment plutôt, elle voulait par tous les moyens éviter de s'y rendre.

Ils étaient là.

Tous là.

Lucy s'effondra et resta le visage ahurie devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Tout le monde de la guilde était là, la fixant. Tous, sans exception. Ils avaient vieilli, mais c'était bien eux. Erza avait maintenant les cheveux deux fois plus longs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et abordait toujours son expression sévère, pour une des rares fois, Grey était tout habillé et avait l'air de bonne humeur, même si ses traits avaient énormément vieillis. Wendy elle, avait énormément changée, elle était désormais une ravissante adolescente. Elle ne vit cependant pas de différence du côté de Charuru et Happy, mais malgré tout il semblait toujours aussi fou de la belle Exceed. Elle découvrit aussi une Levy plus que radieuse, accrochée au bras de Gajeel, elle crut même entrevoir un sourire sur le visage de ce dernier. Du côté de sa grande amie Cana, elle était exactement comme la dernière fois, toutefois, son regard s'était adouci. Elle finit par voir Natsu, qui était caché derrière les autres. Elle fut sidérée de voir comment il avait mûri. Dans son attitude, son apparence, sa prestance.

Lucy finit par fondre en larmes. Comme ils étaient agréables, ces pleurs. Défoulant tout son chagrin des années passées, et tout son bonheur qui ne cessait de vouloir exploser. Elle pressa ses mains contre son visage, après tout ce temps, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la revoient dans cette situation. Elle voulait les saluer, avec un sourire pétillant. Elle sentit une pression contre elle. En dégageant son visage, elle se rendit compte que Natsu s'était accroupi et l'enlaçait, tendrement.

Elle aurait voulue rester dans cette étreinte infiniment. Elle voulait rester pour toujours dans ces bras si chauds, si réconfortants, dont lui seul connaissait le secret. Elle se dégagea, après de longues minutes à être restée dans cette position et se leva, avec l'aide de Natsu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? dit finalement Lucy.

- On est rentré chez nous, tout simplement répondit Grey.

- C'est comme si quelque chose nous y avait menés, inconsciemment… se dit Lisanna en touchant délicatement la tombe de son frère.

- Cinq ans aujourd'hui… jour pour jour, déclara Erza. Et on est tous revenu, sans savoir pourquoi…

- À la maison. », coupa Wendy.

Puis tous en même temps, le signe de Fairy Tail qui était tatoué sur le corps de chacun s'illumina, d'une lumière jaune pâle, presque blanche. Les marques de tout le monde brillaient de mille feux. Certains en pleurèrent, dont Lucy, encore une fois. C'était donc ça. Ils regardèrent vers le ciel bleu et tous ensemble, firent le signe distinctif de Fairy Tail et se prirent tous la main. Plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés.

_Plus jamais._

« Les amis, où étiez-vous donc passé ? J'ai attendu tellement longtemps »

* * *

Donc c'était tout pour ce One-Shot ! J'y ai passé tellement de temps et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alos j'espère que vous avez aimé aussi ! C'est le premier que je publie officiellement donc soyez indulgeants ._.


End file.
